Love Competition!
by Laura The Esper
Summary: A love competition? Reborns' ideas just keep getting crazier and crazier! Will the others stand a chance with the adult Reborn around? Probably not! R27 - All27
1. Where are they?

**21/08/11 – Rewritten! Yeah. I told you.**

**7/10/11 - I added a couple of sentences to make it longer. xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Reborn sighed as he held the hammer in his small hands. As much as he hated doing thi- Wait. He loved doing this. He smirked as he swung down the hammer. The same hammer that could break a normal persons bone, but the person on the receiving end of the hammer wasn't a normal person. It was Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

"Itaii.." He whined as he stood up. "Reborn! Can't you just wake me up in a normal kind of way?" He yelled.

"That was normal. Well, for me it was. By the way, You're going to be late." He replied, sipping on his espresso._ Where the hell did he get that!_

Tsuna hurried about the room, picking up his uniform and the books he would need for his classes.

After he had gotten dressed he headed downstairs and started eating before Reborn could steal his food. Soon after he was running out the door, muttering things like 'I'll be bitten to death if I don't run..'

When Tsuna arrived, school had already started. Luckily when he got there Hibari was nowhere to be seen. He ran into the classroom and sat down. The teacher and the class didn't pay any attention to him because they were used to him being late.

He looked around the classroom, but didn't find his two best friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Where the heck was everyone? First Hibari and now them? He began thinking of all of the things that could of happened to his guardians. Maybe they all caught colds? Maybe they decided to train themselves?

"Sawada! Answer the question on the board." They teacher said to him.

"A-ah.. Okay." He walked over and picked up a piece of chalk. He looked at the question at the board and put his answer down next to it, and then sat down at his desk.

"Not even close.. The answer was 25." The teacher sighed. He whispered something about Tsuna never getting anything right and then went to pick on another student.

Tsuna wished the school day could just end already so he could go home and relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, In the Reception room..<strong>

"Reborn-san.. may I ask why you gathered us here?" Gokudera asked.

Reborn smirked and pulled down his hat. "Well.. I gathered you here to talk to you about Dame-Tsuna."

"What about the herbivore?" Hibari, who was currently polishing his tonfas, asked.

"You five will be competing in a competition.." They all looked at him with a sudden interest.

"..to win Tsunas' heart." He finished the sentence.

"J-Juudaimes' heart? It would be an honour to have his heart!"

"Haha! This mafia game just keeps getting better and better!"

"Hn."

"Kufufufu~"

"Extreme! I WILL WIN SAWADAS' HEART!"

"Good.. Just remember.. You aren't the only ones playing.."

In a classroom nearby, Tsuna sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake : Why Mukuro is there and Chrome isn't. <strong>

"Chrome, please come to Nami middle for a meeting with the other guardians." A voice spoke over the phone.

"O-Okay, Reborn-san.." She replied. After he had hung up a voice started speaking to her.

"Kufufu~ Chrome, I think you should let me go instead~"

"O-Okay Mukuro-sama.."

* * *

><p><strong>:D Did you like it?<strong>


	2. Math Homework

**7/10/11 – Changed a few words because they didn't make sense.**

* * *

><p>"Kufufu~ This.. Will be interesting~"<p>

"...Kamikorosu."

"Who else is competing?" Yamamoto asked, but Reborn had already disappeared. How did he leave, you ask? Well... he used a smoke bomb.

"Che. I guess we should go then.." Gokudera left the room.

* * *

><p><em>'I wonder why Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Hibari-san and Onii-san weren't at school.. They must have had important business to take care of.' <em>Tsuna thought.

He stepped through the door to the house and took off his shoes. "Tadaima!" He shouted, but this time there was no response.

"Kaa-san?" He wondered into the kitchen, but still didn't find anyone.

'Huh.. Oh, maybe she left a note or something?' He walked over the the refrigerator and looked for a note. 'Found it!' He picked up the note and began reading it.

_'Tsu-kun, Today when I checked the mail I found a large amount of money so I decided I would use it! I decided to go on a holiday to Italy and I'm not sure when I'll be back. I left about 10 months worth of food in the fridge, just in case!_

_P.S – In two days, some of my old friends from college will be visiting! Make sure you welcome them. Don't forget to be nice to them!'_ Tsuna sighed as he chucked the note into the bin. Then he noticed the other note stuck to the fridge.

_'Dame-Tsuna, Me, Bianchi, I-Pin, Fuuta and the stupid cow have all gone to Germany, and I'm not going to tell you why. If the cow isn't with us when we get back we either threw him into a volcano or Bianchi used him for one of her recipes.'_

Tsuna sweat-dropped at the last line. Reborn could get so cruel sometimes..

He thought about it for a moment, and then something clicked in his mind._ Ah.. Kaa-san mentioned something about guests.. I wonder if I know them..'_ After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to drop the subject.

He wandered into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. What could he do? He was alone in his house and there was nothing to do._ Well he could.. No, he burnt his hair off when he did that.. What about.. No, he ended up in Vendice last time that happened.._

He turned on the television and then his Xbox360. He began searching for a game to play, and soon picked Halo: Reach. As soon as he put the disc in, the phone started ringing.

_[Hey, Tsuna! Wanna hang out?]_

"_Oh Hey Yamamoto! Uhh.. sure!"_

_[Great! I'll be there in about ten minutes!]_

"_Okay, bye!"_And with that, the call ended.

He quickly turned off the Xbox and sat down. He looked at the clock and noticed he had one minute left. He began counting down the seconds.

59..

33..

27..

18..

0..

_Knock Knock~_

On cue, there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door, revealing his classmate, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hey, Tsuna!" The Raven haired boy grinned at the brunette. He walked past him and took off his shoes. "Sorry for intruding, haha!"

Tsuna turned to his Rain Guardian. "So, is there anything you would like to do?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could work on some homework, if you want to!" Was the cheerful reply.

"Sure!" He led Yamamoto up to his room and sat down at the table in the middle of his room.

"So, what should we start with?" Yamamoto asked after he had sat down across from Tsuna.

Tsuna thought about it for a minute until he decided on which homework they should start with.

"Maths." Tsuna was bad at pretty much every subject at school, but maths was probably his worst.

They began working on it right away. The questions were all division. Something Tsuna could actually do. Maybe luck was on his side today? ...Probably not.

Nearly five hours later they had finished the homework and Yamamoto had headed home.

Tsuna collapsed on his bed and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day...

Probably not.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE -<strong>

Reborn kicked the door open and walked in, gun in hand. He jumped onto the desk and and held the gun to the principles head.

This shocked the principle. Heck, It would shock anyone if a baby walked into the room and held a gun to your head.

"Oi.." Reborn began speaking. "I want you to make the mathematics homework for class 1-A about devisions." The principle wasn't given a choice. He was ordered.

"Y-yes!" He stuttered as he looked at baby with wide eyes.

"Good.." Reborn smirked as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long... I've been busy. I know that's not an excuse, but I'm still very sorry.<strong>

**Also: I put a poll on my profile! It's about who Tsuna ends up with ;) You can vote in a review aswell. You can for as many as you like..**


	3. The Visitors Part 1

When Tsuna woke up in the morning, he felt really good. Not only did he wake up early but Reborn wasn't the one to wake him up! He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes for the day, and walked to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and let it warm up before stepping in. He smiled as the warm water ran down his skin. Just as he was about to turn the shower off, a cloud of mist appeared. Sure, when you shower steam appears, but mist doesn't.

"Kufufu, Good morning, Tsunayoshi."_ Oh god._

"M-Mukuro? Why are you in my bathroom?" Tsuna shrieked.

"...Why are you in your bathroom?" Mukuro asked.

"It's MY bathroom, and I'm trying to take a shower!" Tsuna shrieked again completely ignoring the fact has no clothes on.

"Kufufu, the reason I'm here.." He started. Tsuna listened eagerly. He really wanted to know why Mukuro was in his bathroom. "...because I wanted to see you. Do I really need any other reason?" He smiled mischievously at the brown haired boy.

Tsuna turned bright red. "N-no, I guess you don't, but please don't come here when I'm in the shower." He stuttered.

"Kufufu~ Okay~" He said with a creepy grin. "Hm.. I should probably make my move soon.." He added as he slowly disappeared into the mist.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Wonder what that was about?.." Tsuna wondered out loud as he walked downstairs.<p>

He put toast in the toaster and waited for it to warm up.

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

['Juudaime!']

"A-ah.. good morning, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna yawned.

['Ah? Did I wake you up!'] Tsuna could hear a banging noise in the background. Probably Gokudera hitting his head off of a desk.

"No, I've been awake for a while. Don't worry about it." He reassured the bomber. "So, what did you call for?" He asked.

['Ah, right! Do you mind if I come over later?']

"No, not at all!" He smiled even though Gokudera couldn't see him.

_Knock Knock._

"Ah, there's somebody at the door! Bye, Gokudera-kun!" He put the phone down and went to open the door. When he opened the door, he was so surprised that he fainted.

"S_hishi..."_

_**So, who was at the door? Sorry for taking so long to update. I actually had it all typed out, but my computer crashed. Poll results - (**__**You can vote for the Primo family and yes, it is Adult Reborn.)  
><strong>_

_**Reborn - 14**_

_**Hibari – 10**_

**_AlaudexTsunaxHibari – _7**

_**Mukuro – 7**_

_**Allx27 - 5**_

_**Xanxus – 4**_

_**Byakuran – 3**_

_**Gokudera – 2**_

_**Yamamoto + Ryohei – 1**_

_**Please tell me if you want a pairing added. By the way, I changed the rules. You can no longer vote by review. The poll is on my page. Sorry for short chapter :(  
><strong>_


	4. The Visitors Part 2

"Bel-sempai, he fainted at the sight of your face." Fran said.

"Shut up, froggy. He fainted from my kinglyness. It's something you don't have, so you wouldn't understand. Well, you don't understand anything anyway." Bel shot back.

"I still think he fainted from the ugliness of your face."

"Nobody cares what you think."

"**VOOOIIIIIIIII!**" A yell shook the entire house. "Someone wake the brat up before the boss starts crying!" Squalo laughed.

Xanxus threw his wine at him. "Shut up, scum. Like hell I would cry for weak trash."

"My my~ He fainted! Try to be quiet!" Lussuria scolded as he threw Tsuna over his shoulder and carried him over to the couch.

"Hmm.. Ugh.." Tsuna groaned as he sat up. He looked around a bit before walking into the kitchen and pouring some milk into a bowl and the poured some cereal in after.

He heard a growl from behind him and turned around. "HIEEEE! The Varia! W-Why are you in my house!" He squeaked.

"VOIII! STOP SHOUTING, DAMN BRAT!"

"Mou~ We're here because we needed a place to stay and I just happened to know your mother~" Lussuria answered.

"You're the guests she was talking about.." Tsuna sighed. He really didn't know how he was going to deal with the Varia. He could ask them to leave, but Reborn would kill him if he found out, and he would say something along the lines of 'A mafia boss always helps his allies'.

"Shishishi~ So she told you about us coming?" Bel asked.

"Uhm.. Kind of." He scratched the back of his head.

"Kind of?" Mammon asked, confused. "What do you mean by 'kind of''?"

"She left a note on the fridge." He responded.

"Hmm.. She doesn't seem like the type of person to do that." Lussuria put his hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Are you sure she didn't mention it?"

Tsuna thought for a minute, and then finally...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Tsu-kun, I'm going on holiday with your father for a while. Are you going to be okay while im gone?" Nana asked her son._

"_Mmm, yeah." He replied as he ate the chocolate cake that had been put down in front of him, not really paying attention to what his mother said._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Ahaha.." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.<p>

Levi growled. "How could you forget something like that? Idiot.." However, as usual, he was ignored.

The Varia were surprisingly quiet for a couple of minutes.

Tsuna truly wondered why they were here, and why they had to stay with Tsuna. He could only hope that luck sided with him and he managed to survive while the Varia were here.

* * *

><p><strong>:I Sorry for the shortness, but it's convienient for me because I don't have much time to write longer chapters right now. Poll -<strong>

**1****st**** – Reborn -16 votes**

**2****nd**** – Hibari – 10 votes**

**3****rd**** – AlaudexTsunaxHibari – 7 votes**

**I'll be closing the poll in two days time. If you haven't voted then you should hurry and vote. **

**I don't accept votes via reviews.**


	5. The Visitors Part 3

Tsuna sighed as he put down a plate in front of Fran. The Varia told him to make them food. He just hoped that they would like what he made.

Xanxus opened one eye and looked at the plate of food in front of him. "..What is it?" He asked.

"Eh.. Food?" Tsuna replied sarcastically. He definitely has to stop hanging around Reborn so much.

"What type of food?" Xanxus asked again. This time you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"The type that you eat?" Tsuna replied. The Varia, except Fran, Levi, and Xanxus, started laughing loudly.

"Trash." Even though Xanxus didn't mention his name, Tsuna knew that Xanxus was referring to him.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna slowly walked into one corner of the room so he was as far away from Xanxus as possible.

"What is the name of the food on the plate in front of me?" Xanxus growled.

"Er.. Sushi?" He whimpered.

"That's better." He said before picking up the raw fish and putting it in his mouth, the rest of the Varia doing the same.

"Er... Does it taste good?" Tsuna asked.

"It tastes just like the sushi the servants made me back at the castle!" Bel giggled.

"Wow, so you really like it?" Tsunas' eyes sparkled with joy.

The Varia looked away slightly. "Yeah.." They replied.

"Ah, Bel-sempai. Are you blushing?"

* * *

><p>"Juudaime... Why are <em>they <em>here?" Gokudera hissed as he pointed at the Varia.

"VOI! That's none of your business, bomb-brat!" Squalo waved his sword about.

"What'd you call me!" Gokudera shouted back."

"G-Gokudera-kun! Please calm down..." Tsuna asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Juudaime..." He put his dynamite away and stood behind Tsuna. "So.. Are they staying here?" Tsuna nodded. "For how long?" Gokudera asked.

"Uhm.. I don't know.. and neither do they.." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well.. Should we start studying now?" Gokudera asked. He seemed to be asking a lot of questions today.

"Okay!"

Soon enough, nightfall had came and it was time for Gokudera to leave.

"I'll see you later, Gokudera-kun." He waved at his friend as he left.

As soon as got to his room he changed into his pyjamas and went to his bed. Right now he was tired, and he really didn't care where the Varia slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake -<strong>

"Hey, Sawada." Bel said as he climbed into the bed with Tsuna.

"Hm?" Tsuna replied sleepily.

"What type of person do you like?" Bel asked.

"Definitely not your type." Tsuna replied as he kicked Bel off the bed.

"Haha, Sempai."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bel. Anyways, the final poll result are here! 3<strong>

**In 3rd Place... Allx27!**

**In 2nd Place...Hibari!**

**And finally.. In 1st place...Reborn! C:**

**So, some of you may be disappointed.. So I decided, 'Hey, why not have some side pairings!'**

**So if you want me to add in a pairing (Pairing cannot include Tsuna or Reborn~) mention it in a review and I'll try my best to add it in!**


	6. Special Tablets

**I'm in a super good mood. :3**

* * *

><p>Tsuna chuckled as he remembered what he had done to Bel last night.<p>

He slipped on his T-shirt and went downstairs, into the kitchen.

"Ah.. and who might you be?" Tsuna asked the guy sitting at the table.

"Dame-Tsuna, that hurts. I was only gone for a few days and you've already forgotten who I am?" The man faked a hurt expressed.

"Eh... Reborn? Adult Reborn? Why?" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn chuckled. "The one and only." He responded. "Did you miss me?" Reborn asked.

"No. I wish you were still in Germany." Reborn hit Tsuna with his Leon hammer.

"Glad to know I was missed." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna put some toast in the toaster and took a seat across from Reborn. "..Reborn, why are you an adult?"

"I'll tell you once everyone is here." Was Reborns' answer.

"..Everyone? That means.. the Varia, right?" Tsuna asked. Reborn smirked in response.

At that very moment, his Guardians, the Varia, Dino and Romario, Colonnello, Skull, Lal Mirch, Fon, Verde and Byakuran walked through the door. They all walked into the kitchen.

Tsuna was amazed at the amount of people that could fit into his kitchen.

_Pop!_

He looked over at the toaster to see who was closest to it._ Mukuro._

"Uhmm.. Mukuro?" Tsuna said, hoping to get the others attention. He failed.

"Mukuro?" This time, he could hardly hear himself over the loud chatter.

"MUKURO!" Tsuna shouted. Everyone fell silent. Who knew the brunette could shout like that?

"Kufufu~ Yes?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Get. My. Toast."

"Rather demanding, aren't you?" The pineapple said, as he slowly moved his hand over to the toast.

He picked it up and took out a knife. "Would you like some butter?"

"Yes." Tsuna replied.

Mukuro quickly –and skilfully- buttered the toast, but didn't give it to Tsuna. The others watched with interest.

"Mukuro. Toast. NOW." Tsuna demanded. By now, Tsuna was very hungry and needed food or he would faint.

Mukuro picked it up and brought it to his mouth. Tsuna looked at him with a look that clearly said 'I dare you to.'

Mukuro took a bite, and then passed it to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, if you eat that toast I'll make sure you never eat any solid food ever again." Reborn threatened.

"HIIEE! Please don't hurt me!" Tsuna squealed.

"Mad, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro teased.

"Not even. Anyway, Everyone shut up and listen." He said, **like a boss** would.

He started speaking once everyone had quietened down. "Okay, so the reason I'm like this is V de finally found a solution, and it is **permanent.**" He pulled down his fedora so nobody could see his eyes.

"The solution is a special tablet that we have to eat every six months, or we will revert back to our baby form." He explained. "Okay, you can all leave now. By the way, Mammon, Here's your tablets." He said as he handed the floating baby a hand full of tablets.

"Thanks." Mammon said after he put the tablets away in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked downstairs and looked into the living room, and saw Reborn sitting there, watching television. He went over and sat down beside him. "Where did the Varia go?" He asked.<p>

"Out," Reborn replied, shifting his attention to the brunette. "So, did you finish your homework?"

"Uhmm.. I don't get it.." Tsuna said nervously.

"Do you want me to help?" Reborn offered.

Had Tsuna heard right? Reborn offered...to help? "Uh.. Sure.."

Reborn got up off his seat, and headed upstairs with Tsuna following him.

"So, what don't you get?"

"Er.. All of it?" Reborn sighed.

"Okay, well I'm about to explain it, so listen up, and write it down." Reborn said.

Tsuna picked up a pencil and **tried **to write down what Reborn was saying. Just in case you missed it, the keyword was 'tried'.

Reborn put his hand over Tsunas' and slowly wrote down everything he said as he explained it to the brunette. Although it was barely noticeable, Reborn could see a blush on the boys face.

Honestly, nothing could ruin this moment.

"VOIIII! WE'RE BACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Omake-<strong>

Tsuna gulped as the plate of Spaghetti was placed in front of him. He picked up his fork and looked at it nervously. He then looked at everyone else, who had almost finished eating. They all looked at him, waiting for him to start eating.

"What's wrong, Dame-Tsuna? Don't know how to use a fork?" Reborn smirked. The Varia started laughing.

"Aww come on, guys." Tsuna whined. "It's not funny!"

* * *

><p><strong>So.. What'cha think? C: Demanding Tsuna~ Yup, I'll be adding some of my fail humour in here.<strong>

**By the way, People who favourite this story... Y U NO REVIEW?**

**Also, I'll be doing NaNoWriMo YWP next month so don't expect regular updates.**


	7. 10 Years Later

Tsuna covered his ears in an attempt to block out all noise. Currently, Squalo, Levi, Gokudera and Lambo were all shouting at the same time and it hurt his ears. Lambo was demanding cake, Squalo was shouting at Levi and Levi was shouting at Gokudera, who was telling Tsuna 'not to worry' and that he would 'have the Varia gone as soon as he could'.

Lambo was currently running around, waving his arms around in the air, demanding that somebody should give him cake. Lambo ran into a wall.

"Gotta...Stay..Calm." He began crying loudly as he pulled out his bazooka. Just as he was about to pull it over himself, it slipped out of his hands.. and flew towards Tsuna. Tsuna let out a small 'Hieee' as the bazooka hit him, causing a pink smoke to fill the room.

Levi ran over to the window and opened it, making the smoke float outside.

"Hmm... Where am I this time?" A deep, smooth voice asked. Standing in the middle of the room was a 24 year old Tsuna, and he looked damn sexy.

"It appears that I have gone ten years back in time. Hmm.." It was then that he noticed the people in the room that were staring at him.

"Huh... Gokudera? Lambo? Squalo and.. Sorry, I forgot your name." The last part was obviously directed at... actually, I can't remember who it was directed at.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera said quietly, looking at Tsuna with wide eyes.

"Yes, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna smiled at Gokudera. "Wait.. what was I doing ten years back.. Oh." Tsuna laughed quietly. "Well, good luck to myself. I know how hard it is when all of your guardians are going after you." He said the last part quietly so the others couldn't hear him.

_POOF!_

When the Tsuna from their time was back, they noticed that he was panting heavily and his shirt had been removed.

Tsuna then did something he hadn't done for a long time.

He fainted.

"JUUDAIME!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but I'm on holiday right now. When I say holiday I don't mean a school holiday. I mean I took a week off school so I could go to Spain. Please go to my profile and check out my poll. I will forever love you if you do.<strong>


	8. Love Competition

**I'M QUITTING FANFICTION! LOL JK.**

**This chapter takes place 3 weeks after the last one.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna quietly walked around the house, making sure not to wake anyone. He crept into the kitchen and shut the door. He then walked over to the cupboard and took out a glass, filled it with water and leaned against the table with his eyes closed.<p>

"Ciaossu." A voice said from behind him.

In response he dropped the glass and let out his famous 'hiiiieeee'.

"Be quiet, Dame-Tsuna. You might wake everyone else up." Tsuna then realised that it was Reborn, sitting at the table drinking espresso.

"R-Reborn! Don't scare me like that!" He whisper-shouted.

Reborn smirked. "Well, Dame-Tsuna. Take a seat." Tsuna walked to the seat across from the seat and-

"Not there." Reborn said. Tsuna looked at him with a confused look on his face. It took him a minute to realize what Reborn meant. As soon as he realised, his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Uh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera-<strong>

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. A lot of things had been happening lately and to be honest.. It was.. fun. He'd also noticed that Reborn and Tsuna had been getting closer, and he honestly didn't mind.. As long as his boss was happy, he was happy.

Oh, and he had also noticed that himself and Yamamoto had been spending more time together... and he didn't mind..

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto - <strong>

He hummed as he washed the plates. Right now, he was thinking about stuff that had been happening around him lately. He began to think about the love competition. He knew he wasn't going to win the competition, anyway. He didn't like Tsuna that way. But he definitely couldn't say the same about Gokudera.

**Hibari -**

* * *

><p>He sat down in the wooden chair, going over all of his notes.<p>

-Tell Kusakabe to style Hibirds hair.

-Beat up Herbivores.

-Win Tsunayoshi's heart. He crossed that one out, as the baby already had that covered.

-Buy more pineapple.

Hmm...

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro - <strong>

He sat down on the leather couch and pulled out the photos Chrome had given him

He took a look at the first one. A yellow bird? Hmm...

The he looked at the second one. It looked like some sort.. equation?

Pineapple + Skylark = Love. Was Chrome trying to hint something? He looked at the next one.

6918? Yaoi? What does that mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome - <strong>

She smirked to herself as she stood outside Mukuro's room. Earlier she had handed him an envelope that had pictures inside of it. She hoped that he would get what she was trying to tell him, because Mukuro needed someone to love him. Someone besides herself.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter... Then I might make a side story about the Varia. I don't know. <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading.. C:**


	9. Under The Mistletoe  FINALE

**2 Years After - **

"Gokuderaaa! Yamamotooo! Oh, sorry." Tsuna quickly stepped out of the room to let the two have their privacy.

"Onii-san! Hana!" he shouted at the two people who were currently walking down the corridor towards him.

"Hey, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted back, running towards Tsuna with Hana walking behind him.

"Hey, Sawada." Hana greeted.

"Is everything set up for the Christmas party tonight?" He asked.

"We were going to ask the same thing." Hana responded.

"AGGHH! NEVERMIND! SOEMBODY GET ME THE HEAD BUTLER!" He shouted, running down the hallways of the Vongola Mansion.

"You called?" A butler appeared in front of Tsuna.

"Yes! Is the ballroom ready for tonight!" He asked. He definitely wasn't panicking. He was just a little.. on edge.

Tonight was the Vongola Christmas party and he wanted everything to be perfect.

"It is. Maybe you should relax. Should I prepare some tea?" The butler asked, pulling out a teapot.

"Yes!" Tsuna replied, running to his office. He burst through the doors.

"Calm does. Bosses don't panic. Well, the Vongola boss doesn't." A voice said.

Tsuna turned around to see Reborn standing there. "Reborn! Don't scare me like that!"

Reborn chuckled. Tsuna pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later - <strong>

"Juudaime, The Shimon Family has arrived. The Chiavarone Family are on their way." Gokudera reported.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, making his was to the ballroom to greet the other families.

When he arrived at the ballroom he was shocked. The ceiling was covered in mistletoes.

"Hey, Mukuro. Did you do this?" He asked the other who was standing beside him.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?.. Never mind, don't answer that." Tsuna said as he began walking towards Enma and the rest of this family.

Tsuna quickly greeted the Shimon family before walking out of the ballroom and into the hall.

"Reborn!" He shouted at the Hitman.

"What?"

"Have you seen the ballroom?"

"Yes. What about it?" Reborn asked casually.

"It's covered in mistletoes! How can you be cool about this? What will the other families think?" He replied.

"It will be fine. The Vongola always does this." Reborn reassured him.

"R-really?.. Well I guess if it's tradition I don't mind.." Tsuna turned around and instantly wished he hadn't when he saw Enma and Mochida making out under a mistletoe.

Is everyone suddenly turning gay? Or had it always been like that and he hadn't noticed? Oh well.

He quickly ran to the front door just in time to greet Dino and his family, and shortly after that came Yuni and her family.

Now they were waiting for one more family. The Gesso Family. Yes, despite what happened in the future they had made an alliance with Byakuran.

Around ten minutes later the Gesso Family had arrived and the party was in full swing. Everyone seemed to be getting along fine, so that was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro - <strong>

"Kyoya~" Mukuro purred, wrapping his arms around his lovers waist from behind. "Lets go somewhere.. not so crowded..." He began to pull Hibari by the hand... and the other willingly followed.

**((Sorry, had to put that in there. Eue))**

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto - <strong>

"Hey, Hayato! Are you enjoying yourself?" The Rain Guardian approached the other, giving him a grin.

"It was better before you came up to me.." Gokudera replied.

"But you're blushing, haha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome - <strong>

"Hey." Chrome looked up at the sound. She was surprised to see the blonde headed mechanic that she met in the future standing there, although he looked a lot younger now. What was his name again? Hammer? Chisel? Spanner? Yeah, that was it. Spanner.

"U-um.. Hi..." She said shyly.

"Want one?" He offered her a lolly.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuran - <strong>

"Sho-chan~ I missed you so much!" Byakuran ran across the room, tackling Shoichi to the ground.

"Byakuran-san.. Please get off me."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna - <strong>

"Tsuna, I need to speak to you." Reborn practically dragged Tsuna. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the room and he turned to face Tsuna.

"Huh? What is it, Reborn?" Tsuna asked the other, staring into his onyx eyes.

When Reborn didn't reply after a minute Tsuna started to worry.

"Reborn, is there something wrong?"

"Look up." and so he did.

_Eh? mistl-_ A pair of lips touched his and he could feel the heat coming to his face.

It like everyone was staring at them. They probably were staring

Reborn was kissing him.

Reborn was **KISSING** _HIM._

_Kiss me under the mistletoe,_

_Show me baby that you love me so.._

The was one thing the guardians could agree on.

When Reborn was around, _There was no competition._

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! Complete. Sequel? Let me think about it.. I may make a three chapter sequel if you want me to. Or maybe longer.<strong>

**Song is 'Mistletoe' By Justin Bieber. Strangely, I don't like him but I like that song. Hmmmm.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited. Oh, and thanks to ezcap1st.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry for not updating for a while, but I have come to a very... painful decision.**

**I have decided to stop writing fanfiction for a while, due to.. personal reasons. When 2013 comes around, I hope to be writing again... (If we all survive that is.. Just kidding.)**

**Well, seeya then.**

**~DTW..**


End file.
